coffee shop
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Akatsuki membuka kedai kopi! Bagaimana nasib pelanggannya yang mendapati kedai kopi tersebut selalu berganti pelayan? [No Yaoi] [a story of Akatsuki]


**COFFEE SHOP**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, OOC, ALUR CEPAT, HUMOR GARING AND OTHERS**

* * *

Di tengah hiruk-pikuk dan kepadatan Konoha, ada satu buah kedai kopi yang laris. Bukan hanya kopinya saja yang dibuat dari biji berkualitas, namun hal lain yang membuat pelanggan memilih kedai kopi ini karena kehadiran pekerja-pekerjanya.

Ada sang pemilik, Uzumaki Nagato yang katanya ia memiliki kekuasaan sepenuhnya atas kedai kopi yang dimilikinya, padahal ia juga berhutang dulu untuk menjalankan bisnisnya ini. Yang kedua adanya Uchiha Itachi, pria tampan yang jelas memiliki muka di atas rata-rata namun memiliki penuaan dini, adanya kerutan di kedua sisi hidungnya sebagai bukti. Ketiga ada Akasuna Sasori, yang mempunyai wajah _baby face,_ padahal umurnya sudah menginjak 40 tahun ke atas dan bantet. Keempat, Yahiko, pria dengan banyak tindikan di wajahnya yang tidak manusiawi, tipe _bad boy_ dan selalu mengatakan 'rasakanlah penderitaan'. Penderitaan akibat menahan susahnya buang air besar, misalnya. Kelima ada Hidan, dengan rambut putih klimisnya, ia salah satu pion kenapa kedai yang dijalani bersama teman-temannya lancar jaya karena ia yang selalu berdoa pada Jashin, katanya. Keenam, ada Deidara yang memiliki rambut pirang dan panjang dengan poni yang menutup sebelah matanya, bukan tanpa alasan karena itu hanya untuk melindung matanya yang bintitan. Ketujuh, ada Zetsu, pion satu-satunya yang berhasil menanam biji kopi berkualitas, dengan hobi menanam berbagai kacang-kacangan atau biji-bijian, termasuk biji jengkol kesukaannya. Kedelapan, ada Uchiha Obito, yang masih satu keluarga dengan Itachi, tapi kalau soal wajah, tentu saja ia kalah pamor dari sang _prodigy _Uchiha di atas. Kesembilan, ada Kakuzu yang menjadi pengatur keuangan di kedai kopi yang mereka jalani, memiliki cinta yang sangat dalam pada uang, melebihi hidupnya sendiri. Kesembilan, ada Kisame Hoshigaki, yang sebenarnya ia tak memiliki kelebihan apapun jika dilihat dari tampang, kecuali nilai tinggi badannya. Dan terakhir, satu-satunya wanita yang bekerja di sana, Konan, salah satu _art designer_ di kedai kopi tersebut bersama dengan Sasori dan Deidara yang sangat senang dengan origami.

Pendeskripsian yang sangat panjang, bukan?

Dan salah satu dari mereka selalu bergantian berjaga di depan untuk melayani pelanggan.

* * *

Uzumaki Nagato.

Pria berambut merah yang memiliki wajah pucat pasi bak mayat hidup ini cukup ramah dan selalu berkata sopan pada pelanggan-pelanggannya yang datang ke kedai kopinya. Bahkan setiap pelanggan yang masuk lewat pintu, ia selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan 'Selamat datang'.

"Eh? Pria itu hidup?"

"Kau saja yang memesan! Aku tunggu disini ya?"

"Tunggu, matanya melotot."

"Padahal aku harap Itachi atau Sasori yang berjaga di sana."

Memang apa salahnya berkulit putih pucat? Apa yang salah dengan mata _rinnegan _yang dimilikinya? Ia tahu, kalau matanya tampak seperti selalu melotot dan tak bisa melakukan _eye smile_ seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain, kecuali Kisame tentunya.

"Um, _ano_, permisi." Seorang wanita berparas cantik berdiri tepat di depannya dan itu membuat hati Nagato menghangat karena ada juga orang yang tak takut memesan di hadapannya, apalagi itu seorang wanita.

"Silahkan, mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Tentu, tapi sebelum itu, ada yang mau kutanyakan."

"Baiklah, ada apa?"

"Apa kopi di kedai ini tidak memakai zat pengawet untuk mayat atau bahan kimia lainnya?"

Oh tidak. Ingin rasanya Nagato mengeluarkan _Gedo Mazo_ miliknya jika ia berada di dalam plot ninja yang membuatnya bisa mengaktifkan _rinnegan_.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi.

Dengan sejuta kelebihannya, ia juga mempunyai nilai minus yang berkaitan dengan tampangnya. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, itu adalah kerutan di kedua sisi hidungnya. Ia memikirkan terlalu banyak hal dan penuaan dini itu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak akibatnya.

Jika Itachi yang berjaga di kedainya, tentu banyaknya kaum hawa yang mengantre untuk memesan.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Emm, namamu Itachi-_kun_ kan? Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk menjadi calon suamiku."

Ah, ini bukan yang pertama.

"Selamat siang-"

"Kyaaaa, Itachi-_kun_ itu mengucapkan selamat siang padaku."

Belum selesai Itachi berkata, wanita itu sudah terjatuh sengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya.

"Mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Kalau boleh, boleh kupesan nomor _hape_mu?"

Lagi-lagi.

Itachi memang tak habis pikir, kenapa saat dia yang jaga selalu banyak wanita-wanita dengan berbagai macam tingkah? Ia mengakui bahwa ia adalah satu dari satu-satunya pria yang tampan di antara teman-temannya.

Kalau Sasori, bukan ranahnya lagi. Itachi berspekulasi bahwa Sasori melakukan operasi plastik pada wajahnya karena di umurnya yang menginjak 40 tahunan ini, ia masih terlihat awet muda.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak melakukan operasi plastik pada wajahmu untuk menghilangkan kerutan di sekitar hidungmu, un?"

Pertanyaan Deidara terlalu menohok.

* * *

Akasuna Sasori.

Sati dari sekian banyak anggota Akatsuki yang bukan berasal dari Konoha. Ia berasal dari Suna, negara yang panas, gersang, dipenuhi padang pasir dan malah hampir semuanya padang pasir.

Tapi dirinya pandai menjaga diri dari serbuan cahaya matahari yang menyerbu Suna. Kulitnya yang putih dan mulus serta wajahnya adalah satu dari sekian bukti yang terpampang.

Seperti halnya Itachi, di saat dirinya yang menjaga kedai kopi, wanita-wanita pasti berburu masuk.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?"

"Mau pesan wajahmu, boleh?"

Nenek tua di depannya tidak pantas menggombal, tahu.

"Bisa kutulis pesananmu?"

"Tentu! Sebagai gantinya, bisa kutulis jadwalmu hari apa saja kau bekerja?"

Lagi-lagi, wanita berumur dua puluh tahunan menggodanya.

"Sasori-_kun_ operasi plastik di rumah sakit mana?"

Ini, satu pertanyaan yang membuat spekulasi bahwa Sasori melakukan operasi plastik adalah benar adanya.

"Dengar ya. Aku itu memang terlahir sempurna, tampan dengan wajah imut seperti ini dan juga rajin membasuh diri tiga hari sekali."

Jawaban yang terang-terangan.

"Kalau sempurna, kenapa kau bantet?"

Ah, sial. Sasori memang mengakui kalau saja ia punya tinggi setinggi Itachi atau Deidara, setidaknya ia tidak akan melayani pelanggan di meja kasir dengan kursi kecil sebagai pijakan tambahan.

* * *

Yahiko. Tanpa nama belakang.

Satu-satunya pria di Akatsuki yang memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya, padahal tanpa tindikan pun wajahnya akan terlihat lebih jelek. Itu alasan kenapa ia memakai tindik. Agar terlihat lebih _kece_, katanya.

Pria berambut oranye, cukup suka bercanda dengan pelanggan-pelanggannya dan salah satu pria yang riang, apalagi sebelum tindik-tindiknya memenuhi wajahnya.

Namun lagi-lagi, kejadian saat dirinya yang menjaga kedai kopinya sama seperti yang dialami Nagato.

"Kenapa preman bisa menjaga kedai kopi?"

"Heh, kedai kopi ini punya kualifikasi apa sampai-sampai merekrut pekerja macam dia?"

"Ah, mengerikan. Jangan-jangan, kopi yang dihidangkan ada kotoran yang jatuh dari tindiknya."

"Tindiknya banyak! Apa itu untuk menghalangi bekas cacar?"

Jleb.

Memang nasib Yahiko tidak baik, apalagi saat pelanggan-pelanggan yang tadinya ingin memasuki kedai kopinya lebih memilih melangkah pergi.

"Aku ini orang yang rajin ke gereja untuk berdoa, tahu! Ingat kata pepatah, jangan mencela orang hanya dari tindiknya, tapi lihat dadanya!" teriaknya sebal, pepatah yang dia sebutkan pun salah besar.

"Ini _fashion_! _Fashion_!" lanjutnya sembari menunjuk tindikan-tindikannya setelah mendengar spekulasi-spekulasi tentang tindiknya.

Padahal dia kan mau memenangkan _Konoha Best Record_ sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai tindikan banyak dan masih berusaha menindik bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Kau boleh berambisi seperti itu, tapi jangan sampai menindik bagian-bagian yang penting." Konan menceramahinya.

"K-Konanku."

Ah, jangan lupakan Yahiko ini adalah budak cintanya Konan dan satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang mempunyai kekasih.

* * *

Hidan. Tanpa nama belakang pula.

Berambut putih, klimis, namun bukan uban.

Satu-satunya pria yang rajin berdoa, walau Yahiko berteriak keras kalau dirinya rajin ke gereja. Namun dalam urusan mendekatkan diri kepada tuhan, Hidan nomor satu. Tak ada yang bisa mengganggunya saat dirinya sedang berdoa.

Dan ini adalah waktunya ia berdoa, bersamaan dengan waktu jaganya.

Ia cukup kesal akibat Nagato yang memberinya _shift_ kerja yang salah.

"Permisi."

"Tunggu, biar aku menyelesaikan doaku dulu."

Lima menit, bukan waktu yang sebentar bagi pelanggan untuk sekadar memesan.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Berisik! Jashin-_sama _bisa marah kalau kau menggangguku!"

Oh, sial. Ia membentak pelanggan dengan sangat keras.

"Hei, kenapa pelayanannya lama sekali?!"

"Apa yang dilakukan pria itu, sial?"

Ocehan-ocehan pelanggan yang berbaris di depannya mulai berbunyi, membuat Hidan sedikit merasa kesal karena kekhidmatan dirinya yang sedang memohon kepada Jashin terganggu.

"Jashin-_sama_, maaf ya, hari ini aku harus menyelesaikan ritual berdoaku dalam waktu yang singkat ini. Ini karena pelanggan-pelanggan kurang ajar ini," ucapnya sambil menghapus air mata yang mulai turun dari kelopak matanya.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang kurang ajar disini?

* * *

Deidara. Hanya Deidara.

Pria yang mengaku rambutnya paling _stylish_ di antara yang lainnya karena tanpa menggunakan _pomade_ apapun, rambutnya bisa berdiri dengan sendirinya. Apalagi, rambutnya yang pirang dan memiliki warna mata yang biru, gen orang barat, katanya.

Ia selalu menutup salah satu matanya akibat penyakit bintitan yang dideritanya. Bukan, bukan karena ia mempunyai hobi mengintip. Bintitan itu disebabkan oleh air kencing kecoa, katanya.

Dan ini adalah waktu baginya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Mau pesan apa, un?"

"Aku ingin pesan _Iced Americano_ satu."

"Baik, ada tambahan lagi?"

"Mm, sepertinya sudah."

Selama ini, tak ada yang mencurigakan darinya.

"Oh ya, hari ini kami menyediakan sedotan dengan berbagai pilihan bentuk, un. Kau juga bisa memilih gelas apa yang ingin kau gunakan, seperti gelas berbentuk burung ini, un."

Ah, jangan lupakan Deidara si penyuka seni.

"Yang biasa saja."

Urat-urat imajiner muncul di kedua sudut pelipis Deidara.

"Yang biasa katamu? Itu kan selalu dijual di hari-hari biasa! Kau ini memang tidak punya seni ya? Pantas saja pakaianmu tidak artistik macam gayaku."

Poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, baju dengan gambar bebek besar di tengahnya dan rambut _blonde_nya yang mencuat ke atas, apakah bisa disebut artistik?

"Pergi kau! Orang yang tidak mempunyai jiwa seni macam dirimu tak pantas berada di kedai kopi ini."

Oh ya, berterima kasihlah kepada Deidara yang berhasil meledakkan emosi pelanggan-pelanggan yang dilayaninya.

* * *

Zetsu. Tanpa nama belakang.

Dengan wajah sepotong putih, dan sepotong hitam, bukan arti bahwq sebagian dirinya adalah malaikat dan sebagian dirinya adalah iblis. Dia hanya satu dari sekian spesies manusia yang diduga hasil persilangan antara manusia dan tumbuhan.

Namun dialah dalang dibalik mengapa kopi dari kedainya mendapat nilai plus dalam hal rasa.

Hobinya saja menanam berbagai macam biji-bijian.

Seperti halnya saat ia menjadi penjaga di kedai kopinya.

"Silahkan, ada yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Aku ingin pesan _Caramel Macchiato_."

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"_Cappucino_ mungkin akan menjadi pilihan yang bagus."

Tidak, tidak ada yang mengomentari penampilan dari fisiknya yang sebelah berwarna hitam legam dan sebelah berwarna putih terang. Tentu saja, ia menyembunyikan dirinya dengan kostum daun singkong yang ia pakai saat pesta _Halloween_ tahun lalu.

Edisi spesial, alibinya saat ditanya oleh pelanggan.

"Uhuk! Apa-apaan ini?" Salah satu pelanggan melontarkan aksi tidak puasnya.

"Ugh, air minum!" Celoteh yang lain yang mengaku tersedak.

"Oh, aku sengaja memasukkan biji kopi ke dalam minumanmu. Kau bisa menanamnya di rumahmu nanti, barangkali kau ingin minum kopi seenak di kedai kami."

Oh ya, berbagi itu memang baik. Namun apa yang Zetsu perbuat kali ini adalah kesalahan fatal. Jika saja Zetsu memberikan biji kopinya dengan cara yang lebih normal.

* * *

Uchiha Obito.

Satu klan dengan Uchiha Itachi, lebih tua tentunya. Saat jam kerjanya telah tiba, ia lebih suka memakaikan topeng lolipop berwarna oranye dan hanya menampilkan sebelah matanya saja dengan _nametag_ Tobi. Bukan Uchiha Obito.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya.

Ia selalu benci untuk dibanding-bandingkan, apalagi dengan Uchiha lainnya macam Uchiha Itachi

Seperti saat kedai pertama kali dibuka dan ini adalah jam kerjanya.

"Eh? Seorang uchiha? Kenapa sebelah wajahnya berbentuk _spiral_ tidak jadi?"

"Yah, kukira Uchiha Itachi. Ternyata Uchiha Obito."

"Heh! Dasar mesum, jangan menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Memangnya kau sekeren Itachi-_kun_?"

Ia benci pada dunia. Tidak, ia sebenarnya hanya benci kepada pelanggan-pelanggan yang selalu membanding-bandingkannya dengan Itachi.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia selalu memakai topengnya. Agar terlihat misterius, katanya.

"Silahkan _senpai_, ada yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Iya, tunggu sebentar ya, akan Tobi buatkan."

"Ahahaha, iya Tobi terlalu tampan. Itulah alasan kenapa Tobi menyembunyikan wajah ini di balik topeng _lolicon _ini."

Selain menjadi salah satu pekerja yang cukup normal di mata pelanggannya, Tobi juga sudah menjadi sosok yang periang dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja kewarasannya pun ikut menurun dan mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki wajah yang tampan.

"Kubilang kenapa tidak melakukan operasi plastik macam Sasori-_danna_, un?"

Sekali lagi, Deidara mendapat jitakan dari dua bogem mentah yang berbeda.

* * *

Kakuzu. Satu kata.

Satu-satunya orang yang mengajukan diri untuk mengurus keuangan di Akatsuki. Sebenarnya, ia lebih suka diam di balik layar dan menghitung berapa pendapatan hasil dari kedai kopinya bersama teman-temannya. Lebih indah, katanya.

Tapi memang ada beberapa momentum yang memaksa dirinya untuk jaga di depan.

Semua anggota Akatsuki tahu, ia adalah maniak uang.

Di bagian saat dirinya yang berjaga di depan, ia akan mengubah daftar harga yang tertera dan menaikkannya hingga tiga kali lipat untuk harga kopi yang paling murah.

Menambah penghasilan, katanya.

"Eh, kenapa _Iced Coffee Latte _yang kupesan harganya lebih mahal?"

"Kami sedang defisit air, oleh karena itu harga pun naik," terangnya dari balik masker yang selalu Kakuzu pakai, ala-ala orang Arab, katanya.

"Hei! Coklat panasku minggu lalu tak semahal ini."

"Sebelum kau memesan, lihat dulu harganya. Tiap minggu, harganya akan naik."

_Jika aku yang menjaganya, fufufu._

Kakuzu memang kejam. Bahkan harga yang diam-diam ia ubah menjadi dua hingga tiga kali lipat besarnya tak ia bagi pendapatannya dengan rekan-rekan lainnya.

Begitu jam kerjanya habis, ia langsung buru-buru mengganti daftar harfanya seperti semula dan berusaha untuk menghapus jejak-jejak kisaran harga tinggi yang semula ia pampang.

"Buat apa membantu mereka kaya sebelum membuat diriku sendiri kaya terlebih dahulu?"

Itu adalah _motto _seorang Kakuzu, si pemalak pelanggan.

* * *

Kisame Hoshigaki.

Bertubuh tinggi, berambut mancung ke atas. Jika Zetsu adalah persilangan manusia dengan tanaman, maka Kisame diduga hasil persilangan antara manusia dan ikan hiu.

Jika Kakuzu yang memilih untuk memakai cadar saat jam kerjanya tiba, Kisame enggan menggunakannya walaupun banyak orang berpendapat bahwa wajahnya menyeramkan. Itu bukan_ style_nya, pikirnya.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku ingin memesan satu _Iced Creamy Coffee."_

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar."

Untuk pelanggan pertama, ia tak mempunyai masalah jika yang di depannya adalah Kisame yang notabene berwajah seram dengan pupil mata yang kecil.

"_Iced Creamy Coffee_ siap. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Sebelum menjawab lebih jauh pertanyaan Kisame, pelanggan ini lebih memilih memiringkan kepalanya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kau bilang ini kopi?"

"Eh? Tentu saja."

Wajar saja pelanggan itu terheran-heran karena warna kopinya tak seperti kopi pada umumnya. Berwarna coklat, coklat pudar, sangat pudar. Bahkan airnya melebihi kapasitas gelas.

"Kau menyajikan kopi seperti ini?"

"Bukankah lebih banyak air lebih baik?"

Jangan lupakan Kisame yang berasal dari Negara Kiri, negara dengan air yang melimpah. Walau sudah Nagato beritahu bagaimana takaran air untuk membuat berbagai macam kopi, Kisame selalu menghasilkan kopi dengan rasa hambar akibat terlalu banyak air.

Setelah perkataan terakhir Kisame, semuanya menjadi buyar.

* * *

Konan. Bukan nama judul dari Anime sebelah.

Wanita satu-satunya pelayan dari kedai kopi yang dijalankan bersama teman-temannya. Mempunyai paras cantik dengan rambut biru yang lurus. Jika Itachi dan Sasori yang selalu kewalahan akibat pelanggan wanita yang berkerumun untuk memesan kopi, Konan pun sama nasibnya.

Namun setiap Konan berjaga, Yahiko selalu mengawasinya.

"Silahkan, mau pesan apa?"

"Mau pesan hatimu, bagaimana?"

Yahiko langsung maju.

"Tidak ada acara rayu-merayu disini, tahu?"

Setelah membayar, pelanggan itu pergi sambil mengungkap sumpah serapah pada Yahiko.

"Terima kasih, silahkan datang kembali."

"Tentu, aku akan datang jika kau yang berada di kasir."

Yahiko langsung maju.

"Maksudmu jika aku yang berada di kasir?"

Setelah membayar, pelanggan itu pergi sambil menghindari tatapan tajam dari Yahiko.

"Baik, _Red Velvet _satu. Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Bantu aku memikirkan masa depanku denganmu."

Yahiko langsung maju.

"Untuk apa memintanya memikirkan masa depanmu? Dia itu sudah mempunyai masa depannya sendiri, denganku!"

Setelah membayae, pelanggan itu pergi sambil mengutuk kehadiran pria tindik itu.

Kehadiran Yahiko yang _over-protective_ cukup membuat Konan terbantu karena dapat mengjindari pria-pria yang mencoba menggodanya. Namun jika itu wanita dan Yahiko masih melakukan hal yang sama, Konan akan berusaha mencabut satu tindiknya dengan paksa.

* * *

Sebenarnya, adalah hal yang salah jika mereka satu per satu ditugaskan untuk menjaga kedai kopi karena selalu saja masalah menimpa semuanya.

Hingga Nagato memberikan ultimatum untuk semua teman-temannya agar bekerja sama. Ia menyarankan dirinya lah yang akan menakar kopi bersama Zetsu, si ahli perbijikopian dan mencegah Zetsu memasukkan biji kopi ke dalam setiap minuman. Di depan, biarlah Itachi, Sasori dan Konan terpajang, menambah minat pelanggan, yang menyebabkan Yahiko mengais tanah akibat tak rela dirinya juga tidak diikutsertakan di jajarannya. Kakuzu? Tentu saja ia membiarkannya duduk di belakang, menghitung setiap pendapatan ditemani Hidan yang selalu berdoa agar Kakuzu tidak melakukan korupsi dan siap-siap melaporkannya kepada Jashin. Selain Itu, ia memberikan Obito dan Deidara pekerjaan yang cukup mudah, yaitu mempersilahkan masuk kepada pelanggan di luar pintu. Kebetulan keduanya adalah _partner _yang memiliki _skinship_ yang cocok, apalagi Deidara yang lebih suka menghias papan kedai kopinya di luar dengan Tobi yang dengan sejuta curhatannya.

Sisanya, biarlah Kisame dan Yahiko yang bekerja di bagian dapur. Kisame sih memang tak keberatan karena kebetulan apapun yang berhubungan dengan air, ia akan selalu menyukainya. Mengingatkannya akan kampung halaman, katanya. Namun Yahiko, lagi-lagi mengais tanah karena ia tak terima dipasangkan oleh Kisame.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

いわり

* * *

Author's Note :

Nggak pandai bikin fiksi humor, tapi berusaha. Akatsuki ini memang patut dinistakan, setelah berpuluh-puluh episode mereka yang tentang bunuh-membunuh. Ini rasa respek saya kepada para anggota Akatsuki, _lho_ /digampar fans Akatsuki/

Dan fiksi ini sejujurnya terinspirasi saat saya sedang meminum kopi. Entah kenapa, memang ide selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

Terima kasih kepada para _readers_ yang telah bersedia membaca.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
